


world.search (you);

by aiseweila



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiseweila/pseuds/aiseweila
Summary: 如果我能像机器一样毫无保留地爱你





	world.search (you);

**Author's Note:**

> 加剧的OOC情况/含可能会引起不适的暴力与自残情节/病态的精神状态描写/注意避雷

1.  
这是滞留在约定地点的第十五天。  
整座超市都在下雨，玻璃上的雨水聚成流滑下，残存的水渍下一秒又被重新包含。与五年前用于伪装的身份一样，不同的是现在高级翻译不如描述成是交际和谈判专家的集合。他不介意察言观色，也不是拙于权衡和谈判。然而他还是难以抑制地处于躁动之中。

  
第十六天，雨，王文依然没有找上他。  
信号发射器早就被销毁，城市布局和情报网络早就变更得无迹可寻。他不能再接触Erebus时期接头的情报媒介，也无法在布满面部和步态识别的探头里去寻找同样被重点通缉的JP。  
“安洁莉卡对这里的监控因为下雨的原因比对能力下降了。”源于阿格莱亚的人工智能用JP的声音缓缓说道。  
“但是你要忽略掉最坏的可能性，永无止境地在这里等吗？”  
“……”  
他摘掉了耳麦。

  
第十七天，雨。  
在建筑物与空旷处停歇或是奔跑的行人。妆容精致的丽人踩着细高跟鞋焦虑地在咖啡厅等待，有人抱着公文包快步走动，有人则举着随便什么试图挡雨。笼罩在城市上方的雷雨云把傍晚阻挡得如同深夜。大路被停靠的车辆堵塞，鸣笛此起彼伏。有备而来得以靠伞安然行走的行人也时不时会撞到另一把伞，被溅出的水弄湿衣服。挤在一起的伞能遮挡监控探头识别到有效面部区域，他压着伞看了眼闪烁着红光的监视器，如果是他的话也肯定会选择在这里汇合。  
有人直接撞了一下他，随即钻进他的伞底。  
“可以吗？”  
他看到了那双熟悉的绿眸。尽管青年狼狈不堪，头发被打湿得一块块，衣服也几乎湿透。  
环境的雨声和雨落的打击声盖过了伞下的低语，他没能完全听清楚青年说了什么。  
“当然可以。”他的语气也许过于冷漠了，青年呼了口气，沉默地低下头跟着他节奏走，仿佛就像单纯伞主和借伞人。  
尽管他们的距离贴得越来越近。  
“换我来吧。”青年握住伞柄，假装无意间触摸到他的手背。  
地点从繁华的市中心变为人流复杂的暗街。伞在某一个拐角停了下来，伞角的水还在流，打伞人的大半个肩膀暴露在伞外。  
而他只是沉默着接过伞把，青年站在门边，拿最传统的钥匙拧开了门。  
“要来喝杯热饮吗？”青年淡淡地问道，他浑身都湿透了。水珠沿着发尾低落，白衬衫打湿的布料几近透明。  
“那就恭敬不如从命了。”

  
在关门的那一刻JP把他压在门上，热切蛮横地吻他。他们的吻总是冲动的，充满着机缘巧合和顺水推舟的情至深处。但仅此为止了，小青年的吻技很生涩，尽管JP不再被动地忍受他无所不用其极的挑逗，在主动给予或是索求的爱意与性事也是一如既往地生涩。  
他们的唇齿纠缠在一起，青年紧闭着眼，眼睫毛小频率地颤抖着。一对经久未见的亡命鸳鸯的表达情感方式应该是怎样的？漫长的拥吻？尽可能多的肢体接触？不发一言的凝视？  
但是他没有用得上这些思虑。王文仅仅是错开嘴换了口气，唾液在他们的吻里从嘴角流出，王文单手搂着他的头摁着他亲吻，另一只手不安分而极尽撩拨地在两具紧密贴合的躯体的私密处游走。  
他们只是持续地交换着吻，隔着衣料在彼此的身体上摩挲，手臂环抱住对方，两个心跳叠合在一块。JP不断往他身上蹭，他就顺势托起久违的恋人，任凭青年交叉着腿盘住腰。  
这是JP又在哪里看来的，明明最开始的时候青年连暗示性强一点的话和亲密行为都会脸红，无论第几次性事进行时都如处子般羞涩。尽管在这方面JP确实经验为浅薄，情绪化地回吻就当做应答，默许发生的底线越来越低，徉装的镇定在被迫触及到新领域的快感和自尊的动摇中荡然无存。  
最终化为急促的呼吸和断断续续的暗骂。  
居所不算太大，稍微有点乱，主卧室的门打开着。在把青年放到床上时深入口腔的舌头终于退了出去。属于另一个人贴合的唇分开了。  
王文跪坐着凝视着他。  
一汪被搅浊了的潭水。  
半湿不湿的布料透着肉色，甚至能勾勒出凸起的乳首，白衬衫正经得体的意味剩下透明勾人的遮掩。王文开始扯他的领带，他们的关系是什么时候堆叠到这个程度的呢？拨开衬衫的纽扣，他没有完全褪下对方权当没有的衣料，还可以看到青年消瘦的肩膀。  
“王文。”  
他喊了一声。后者扶着他的肩娴熟地脱下碍事的裤子。  
“别那样叫我。”青年闷闷地回应。“随便你怎么起名字吧，也不要再用JP这个代号了。”  
青年撑着手往后退了一点，跪到床沿俯下身把头凑到他的腿间。腰部的曲线被打湿的衬衫勾勒得更加明显。  
“JP。”他又轻轻叫了声。  
JP的动作停顿了下来，抬头和他对视一瞬间又低下。  
哀求的眼神是这种时候应该流露出来的吗。  
JP拽咬着拉下裤拉链，他揉着对方柔顺的头发，抚摸了几下当做安抚。性器被湿润的口腔缓慢包裹住，一昧地寻求吞入，青年连最基础的舔弄都没有，避着牙齿单纯靠唾液的润滑咽下去。握住柱体根部的手也紧张得不行，JP闭着眼重复着吞入和退出，仅仅想到了就轻轻吮吸一下顶部，像是黑客第一次试图扮演老手却只能模仿到不知道在哪的色情片的生疏动作。他也不拆穿，毫不配合地忽略那些缓和和停歇，把青年逼到快感的边缘，在小骗子理智防线也崩溃的哭喊和呻吟中把玩青年的羞耻，用显而易见的事实逼出恋人的恼怒和躲闪，等着最后高潮迭起的求饶和呢喃。现在JP只是麻木的，机械式的吞吐和舔舐，也只有离开发出的声响带有性挑逗的前戏意味。  
他们对彼此经历过的苦痛程度心知肚明，但也仅限于能猜测到何种程度，补不全具体细节。王文本来就不善隐瞒，举动又是显而易见地不对劲。  
他的手滑向青年颈部，颈动脉激烈地跳动着，“王文，你在用这种方式试图逃避什么？”  
青年舔舐的舌头更卖力了。  
他扯着JP的头发让他停了下来。青年的脸上湿漉漉的，甚至还在失控地发颤。  
这样的反应未免过于激烈，颤抖不是出于羞愧或是情欲，被捉着头发强迫着抬起头时还保持着仿佛睁一下眼就会流泪的湿润眼眶。  
他抹了抹青年脸上斑驳的泪痕，甚至还是温热的。  
“结束再说好吗…Alex，做完再谈好吗？”  
青年的声音像是被压抑着的呜咽。  
性器再度被温热的口腔包裹起来。  
“如果觉得勉强就停下来。”但是他摁着青年的头强迫他含得更深，被撑开到极限程度的嘴勾出乱成一团的呼吸，无处安放的舌只能分泌出更多津液，和流出的泪一起从下巴滴落。  
王文肯定也不好受，勃起的性器被喉咙紧密包裹挤压着，舌头无论如何都会抵上异物，躲避和挪动反而权当进一步的润滑。他摸到王文滚动的喉结，青年因抵着喉头跳动的顶部更大幅度地战栗，精液被哆嗦着全数接收。  
他加在JP后脑勺上的手放开了，青年缓慢地吐出湿漉漉的性器，最后吮吸了一下权当结束。  
“觉得恶心的话你可以去漱口。”他冷冷地对举起手背擦嘴的青年说道。而后者只是再度凑上前试图在亲吻的时候撬开他的牙关，挣扎无用后放开他坐上他的大腿。  
那双眼里有闪躲，虽然深埋着，但一如既往，青年不善于掩盖，而他现在还抖索着，试图引导久违的性爱进行下去。  
“你在害怕什么？”  
“……”青年干脆选择沉默。  
“JP，你在害怕我什么？”  
“害怕你是假货…”青年滚烫的呼吸打在他皮肤上，可是他的体表温度却低得吓人。“所以敢不敢和我做爱？”  
他想问肌肤之亲的人很多问题，关于阿格莱亚和他经历的不可能舒服的时期，本应该是情到浓时的爱抚，依旧是逃脱不了刻意。按照他慢慢复位的记忆和记录来看他俩的关系不应该那么疏离。无需多言这两具身体都已经准备好继续一次酣畅淋漓的性爱，而双方都对需要缓冲现状的性事心照不宣。  
手指探进去时JP挪动一下腰，顺从地配合他的扩张，即使被穴口撑开，被不无恶意地搅动，青年也把反应压得很好，仅仅是加快了呼吸的节奏，烧起了两颊的红意。

但他们的关系真的发展到这种程度了吗？

被彻底进入时被逼出挑高了的惊叫和蜷缩的痉挛，青年低下头，因为扬起的下巴露出的颈部曲线重新被遮掩。他在对方进入状态的、湿润的眼眸里找回了他熟悉的年轻男孩，下一步年轻黑客会脸颊通红、瘫软着伏在他肩上，用舔舐或是啃咬的方式微不足道地表达对他的抗议和反抗。  
但是到现在王文都寡言得过于异常了。

相比青年更熟悉他们身体契合的程度和节奏，承受着每一次顶弄和挑逗，碾过敏感带的时候青年挺起腰身，嘴边恰到好处地泄出呜咽和释放得越来越直接的喘息和呻吟，交杂着羞于启齿的愉悦和化为不适的疼痛。  
两具身体都滚烫得不行，却依然不死不休地在对方身上烙上自己的标记。  
隔着衬衫布料摸上脊椎，青年在高潮过后依然颤抖着，锁着他的脖子狠狠地咬着那块皮肉。  
指腹压着敏感的皮肤凹陷下去，一路从贴合的胸膛划到下腹。碰到乳尖时激起的腰板在摸到青年发硬的阴茎时再度绷紧，锁在对方身体里的性器在胀大后被更温热紧密地包裹，青年更用力地怀抱着他。  
“文，看着我。”名字唤起的主人的头发擦着颈窝的肌肤。“乖，看着我。”套在柱身上的手开始上下撸动，触摸到冠状沟剐蹭过去时青年的呜声同样被带出来。  
压着肩膀上的重量消失了。青年看着他，眼神迷离。  
“你不必独自承受这些，王文。”  
他仅仅是靠直觉选了一种不太过分的问话方法，后者直接情感激烈到埋着头哭了出来。  
而他仅仅想到这样激烈的反应就不能问清楚了。他知道对这种情况数十种应对措施，每一种都能安抚到处于绝悲的假亲密对象，作为助推器，推进信任度的程度，让他们以为面前的人关怀温柔、让他们卸下戒备、让他们心甘情愿吐露衷肠。  
他为自己缺失的共情罕见地感到无力，对待王文即使是真实的薄情，也比虚情假意的暧昧要真心。大悲大喜都是优质的催情剂。所以他缄默着，按着青年的腰上下操弄。青年的呼吸全部被打断，抽噎也缓下不来，如果不是强行发生的吻他恐怕能哭断气，他的代号伴随呜咽与呢喃一起重复。  
一个代号能有那么大意义吗？  
“我在，文，我在。”  
JP泪眼蒙蒙地配合着他的动作，哑着喉咙说的一句结束在雨夜的白光里，震响一阵阵惊雷。  
“对不起。”

2.

短暂喘气后的安排沉重而肃杀，他们的出逃带出了尽可能多的材料，尽管有虚假资料的可能，但也足够理清思路谋划好下一步安排。青年也像他一样把思路涂画在非电子的媒介上。闲暇时JP把一排身份文件接上屏幕，那些照片和资料身份各异，广泛到从菁英到不良，男女不限。  
“特工先生来个找共同点的复建练习。”青年拉开碳酸饮料的铝制拉环。  
“和你的身高上下相差不超过五厘米，凭肉眼来看连面部也很相像。”他停顿一下，“这个答案可以吗？”  
“接下来我最多半个月会换一个身份。但是你是安全的，如果不和我同时出现的话。”  
“我留在明面的痕迹太多了，就算改了阿格莱亚的数据库也是徒劳，你就方便很多，把阿格莱亚的改动几下就好，幽灵就是好，连比对的痕迹都少之又少，Erebus又是保守到不行，唯一的可能就是被你的同事们发现了。就算你还在为Erebus效力也不要和它联系了......”  
青年滔滔不绝的话被他的一个吻打断，毕了他慢慢说道“我不会为哪个组织卖命了。要不你雇我?”面红耳赤的黑客还在说，“我认真的.....千万不要单独接触Erebus，用你的身份查资料也不行。”  
“我也是认真的。怎么样？”  
“你的工作内容那么多我怕雇不起。”王文拿可乐瓶挡住他又凑过来的嘴唇。“如果是你的话报酬已经在工作里给了。”他还是拨开易拉罐，青年在他靠近的时候猛地闭眼。  
“你好廉价。”偏着头的青年不依不饶地还在说，下一秒就如愿以偿地被讨要了报酬。纠缠的唇齿间都是可乐的甜腻味道。

在他们相逢短暂的时间里频繁地交欢，交欢过后JP的睡眠总是很浅，以至于他时常会对上那双疲惫的眼睛。而JP的托言总是经久不息的雷雨。青年的精神状态很糟糕，他时常会感到枕边人在少有的深眠中急躁而惊恐的呼吸。他不知道JP处于怎样的噩梦之中，他总是皱着眉紧咬嘴唇，像个婴儿一样蜷缩着，严重的时候甚至皮肤都覆盖上一层浅汗。他摸上青年滚烫的身体，发现这仅仅是增加了噩梦的程度，精神脆弱的青年剧烈地颤抖，仿佛试图抚慰他的手属于另一个恶魔。  
如果是短暂的搭档是不需要深究彼此的过去和怪癖，更不必谈这明显是创伤的隐痛。王文在以往的实验里也持续过一段这样的状态，他也没少感受那个在自己怀里缓和稳定下来的呼吸。  
在他把王文往怀里带的时候青年的反应已经不能被称为可以简单解决的后遗症状，可能还处在半梦半醒的青年在脱出坐起的同时在床边摸出了什么抵住脖子，气喘吁吁地像是和他对峙。然后呆呆地察觉到情况时无助地放下手。  
“文，没事了。”  
他最终也只是这样安抚他，那次的结果是他不止一次看到青年环抱住自己蹲坐着缩在窗边，连绵不绝的雨打在玻璃上，触发的声响压下室内的沉默。  
而这座城市正处于雨季。

“我出去之后一定会先跑到一个暴晒或是暴雨暴雪的地方。”  
JP叼着烤好的金枪鱼，含糊不清地说道。“这就是一个模拟仓，每次测出来的经纬度都不一样。”  
“就算是恶劣天气也比这个温室要强，我受够了被当成小白鼠。”  
“为什么你会这么笃定能出去呢？”那个体格强壮的游泳运动员问道。  
“因为我轻而易举就能碰到他们的核心。就算现在出不去也有得是麻烦可以给他们找。”  
运动员还想继续说什么，黑客就直接跑走了。  
他看着黑客熟练地在键盘噼里啪啦地敲，屏幕上变换飞快的一行行指令，直到警报在孤岛上响彻。他从那个跃跃欲试的青年背后走近，一拐手夺回JP抛到空中的U盘，后者吓了一跳立刻凑上去摁住他的手腕把握紧的手指掰开。  
“喂，拿回来！”青年踮起脚去够他举起的手，不断地暗骂缺德和幼稚。  
青年的行为模式总是会出乎他的意料，他猝不及防地被扯着领带，年轻人的唇不由分说地贴了上来，那个小巧的电子器件是拿回来了，但是手也被紧紧地握住。舌头探进来的时候青年仿佛在克服什么心理障碍般别别扭扭。光源在昏暗的上空变亮，青年在新的语音播报里推开了他。  
“好大的牺牲。”冲他比中指的人抱住电脑往研究中心方向跑一气呵成。  
青年的眼睛那时候还是亮的，没有后来渐蒙上去的灰淡。  
王文对那句意义不明的'对不起'缄口不提,严严实实就像要让它烂在肚里。

“你变得很奇怪。”  
水声停了下来，青年拧紧水龙头，他的脸和手都湿漉漉的。镜子里的影子抹了把脸，自言自语般喃喃“对，你应该怀疑的。”  
他不知道如何才能让对方过激反应停下来，正如他不知道那把刀从何而来。王文用刀割破了左手腕，任凭血从刀口游走的痕迹里缓慢地渗出，他并没有要处理伤口的意思。  
如果还是实验体的话，那些伤口可能不过半小时就能愈合。如今他们的健康状态却可能比普通人还低下。  
“比如我是仿生人，或是被重载记忆的复生实验体，反正已经不能像以前的那样了。”青年割下了第二刀，被他突袭过来擒着脖子，制住青年的同时他敲掉了那把刀。王文还想说什么，被他加大的力度弄得涨红了脸难以呼吸，青年眯起眼，眼角湿润。  
伤口的血混着残留的水沿着手臂流下，浓郁起来血腥味也只会进一步刺激到他。  
“够了，去处理伤口。”  
青年喘着气看着他，最终只是妥协了。  
JP沉默着任由他倒下半瓶双氧水，接触伤口的瞬间还是动作剧烈地抖了抖。察觉到他的询问，JP垂着头地说了声。“只是没忍住，没事。”

青年也曾像猫一样趴在桌子上不太情愿地提及过姗姗来迟的理由。  
“我找到了一个技术还可以但是初有名气的地下医生，半胁迫让他把追踪芯片取出来了。他不同意，因为那个芯片的位置很危险，他说不能保证成功，即使取下来后很大可能影响脊椎。”  
他摸上青年裸露的颈部皮肤，JP把头埋了起来，这让他的声音更加闷。  
“所以我拿着枪让他照着阿格莱亚关于我的相关资料取出来，后果我自负。”  
“原来那种对自己精通的东西具有神经质的责任感的人那么容易辨明和掌控，我根本不用担心他会中途停下来。手术进行的很成功，然后我告诉他在破坏芯片的同时位置会被发送出去。”  
“我给了他充裕的报酬和稳妥的逃亡准备，但是他要求要我保证他安全......."  
“然后罔顾了他的请求？”他拨开青年张长了的发尾，看到一道恢复后留下的伤疤。  
“不，那个时候我需要他留意伤口，毕竟现在可没有第二条命。他居然不会枪械和基本的博斗术，是看准医生欠缺吗，居然能有那么出挑的能力却设防那么低。”  
“在危险的边缘活跃而不知危险，卷进其中只是时间问题，我只不过是其中一个契机而已。”  
因意外被绑在一起多年的搭档侧过脸望着他，“我大概能想象当初你怎么看我的了。"

青年开始频繁地更换身份活动，在伪装和模仿上面他也展示着不非的学习能力。王文的模仿越来越有板有眼，但也离他记忆里的模样越来越远。只有在那些空壳的身份里面JP才能展示出原来的倨傲和肆意。上次他是与人对赌的倨傲赌徒，穿着花里胡哨的敞口衬衫，甚至还入乡随俗地挂一串大金链子。这位年轻客人在当晚创下全赢的记录，用自己那边堆得放不下的筹码全部推倒来回应赌场实际掌事人的邀局。周围拥挤躁动的人群和不怀好意的威胁令他在沸腾的气氛里不得不把注意力从耀眼的青年身上移开。  
他毫不担心青年会输，实际上从JP进场开始他们耳机里的人工智能就一直在提供相关概率，在以往踩点的情况下青年并不会利用它，而这一次他却严格地按照AI给的每一个指示，这次的结果也是显而易见的胜利。  
赌场的兔女郎挤出胸部假装无意要把香槟倒在青年身上，被一手扶好还不忘留下一句小心。在他后侧的另一位直接在王文的侧脸上留了个口红印。王文推开围着他的闲杂人等，拽着他的领子亲上来，借机摆脱纠缠离开了位置。  
后面是怎样呢？王文搂着他的手臂声称担心自己会有危险要求同行，掌事人也不说什么。他们暗中查明与这家赌场筹码是信息情报，王文直接开口要线上赌场所用的大型服务器的使用权。持枪的跟班瞬间把枪上膛，青年只是笑笑，用他们用以洗资金来源的途径情报让掌事人黑着脸答应。  
他已经很久没有听过青年这种倨傲的语调了。然而当王文卸下身份，回归的年轻气盛就又消散不见。  
曾经特立独行的黑客正变得越来越像他。

他第一次觉得束手无策地处理现在的问题。  
这个以信息技术为生的青年如今却像阴沟腐鼠一样避着监控探头和多余的信息操作，甚至在居所设置好了信息屏蔽，又因为人工智能的介入而耽搁下来。JP称那个人工智能为“安洁莉卡”，而它也每一次反驳都那不是它，最优优先级也不在他那里。迹象从青年拒绝他共享对人工智能的权限闪烁其词的解释里就已经开始。那些他作为顶尖黑客的特性正一点点地流失，包括对技术的狂热与自傲，曾经作为他存活筹码和骄傲的能力被一点点稀释。唯一留存下来的仿佛是没日没夜的混乱作息，在因实验频繁重置而掩盖的苍白脸色和黑眼圈因久违的回归而暴露出来。王文依然能以极快的速度把键盘敲得噼里作响，但即使基础如他也能发现其中显而易见的失误，反馈而来的是王文神经质的对核查的强迫。JP好像把可乐当做提神的饮料一般，一罐罐灌下去，但他不止一次看到黑客对可乐和电脑屏幕捂着嘴像是竭力忍耐呕意。  
冰箱里的可乐是在他提到后才开始出现，出于某种目的填得满满当当。同样异常的是黑客严重依赖的电子产品被刻意割舍后一般，手机和电脑里的游戏安装时间甚至也是在他们重逢之后，王文在伪装一切相安，至少是像在露岛一样，察觉到他的违和，欲盖弥彰地把自己效仿得如初见般。  
不过问混乱的作息，不过问变质的技术，不过问那些敏感到几乎病态的对任何网络的隔离，这样可能不会让关系剧变，但却像提前结痂的伤口一样在表面良好的掩盖下脓化。  
他在意男孩身上的每一处不寻常的伤疤，手腕拆解手环的痕迹，颈后取出芯片的伤疤，胸口正中的枪伤，其他像是手术留下的已经愈合的刀口，但也只限于箍住手腕轻轻地吻到胸口，青年总是会发颤，而过激反应混杂的有除欲望以外的相关。  
而他重生到这一轮的躯体却几乎没有刀光剑影和热兵器留下的痕迹。

  
他缺少的那段记忆始终连痕迹都没有，尽管阿格莱亚里的资料记录足够详尽，从被植入过的虚假记忆回溯，能看到的全是露米娅岛相关的时间轴错乱的碎片。  
“你还记得仿首尔的那个实验基地吗？”  
人工智能在他不知道第几次比未向黑客公开的资料时发了声。  
本应在耳麦里的声音出现在房间里，电子音交杂着他最熟悉不过的声线。“就连这里你也根本就毫无印象了吧。”“JP”扬扬手，屏幕顿时投满研究报告和实验档案。机器不会做无用之功，而几乎保持着除功能性外的缄默的人工智能重新用王文的形象出现。它的介入不可能是一时兴起。  
现在王文可能处在极差的精神状态，但绝不会做情绪化和无意义的事，从他几乎自残的方式故意破坏摘除手环的痕迹开始，青年隐瞒的真相就开始暴露出来。  
“阿格莱亚的人工智能果然不可能那么简单。”他快速扫过资料，关键词和时间与猜测一一对应。  
“不，只是你缺失了太多。”青年的投影与他对视着。  
“如果是现在的你的话，迟早会放弃他。我不能让这种情况发生。不置信于敌对组织的人工智能是理智的，但是我确实对你们有绝对的忠诚。”“JP”耸耸肩，轻轻叹了口气。  
得到意料之中的存疑反应，投影转移到他旁边，指向他身后王文声称被前主人填得满满当当的书架。藏有的不是用于烫金花纹的装饰空壳书，都是配色沉闷的大部头原本著作。  
“如果你还是不相信，用你的眼睛自己看吧。”耳麦的低语用的却是属于他的声音。  
书架上蒙了尘，他在充斥着各种各色语言的书脊里碰到了皮质的、毫无标识的一个薄本，确定就是记忆里岛上记录而丢失的那一本。他听到自己清晰搏动的心跳和不由自主的深呼吸，书里毫无疑问是他独创的记录方式，字迹与图示都出自他手，落款的时间却是跨域了数年。快速翻动的书页突然跳到后面的部分，掉出一个纸折的心。  
“Alex！”他听到一声疾呼，王文扶着门沿气喘吁吁地和他对视。  
“安洁莉卡你给我立刻停下来!"  
“JP”别有意味地望了他一眼，投影和资料随灯光消失在黑暗里。


End file.
